Total Drama Mega Round!
by IndianaGamerGirl1201
Summary: 81 newbies battle for 1,000,000,000 dollars and bragging rights! Who will win? And with a new host, what chaos will erupt? Drama, heartbreak, romance, betrayal, rejected feelings, rivalries, friendships, alliances, backstabs and, well, DRAMA! Contestants remaining: 81/81. Right now: Cast reveal and authors notes!


A new story but it isn't SYOC (I'm working on 3 of them)

There are 81 contestants but only one can win! Let's find out who it will be!

* * *

STAFF!

Max- the host

Chris McLean- Cohost

Chef- The Chef

Interns and cameramen/camerawomen (Random peoples)

* * *

CONTESTANTS!

1\. Aaron- The Artist

2\. Adam- The Magician

3\. Adrien- The Rapper

4\. Aidan- The Skater

5\. AJ- The Soccer Player

6\. Ally- The Ice Queen

7\. Amy- The Kickboxer

8\. Anthony- The Computer Programmer

9\. Andrew- The Friendly Guy

10\. Apple- The Unicorn Believer

11\. Arthur- The Archer

12\. Ashley- The Gymnast

13\. Austin- The Cowboy

14\. Avery- The Wildlife Photographer

15\. Axel- The Street Skater

16\. Barry- The Fencer

17\. Ben- The Video Game Guy

18\. Bergin- The Daredevil

19\. Billy- The Gothic Boy

20\. Brendan- The Role Player

21\. Brent- The Normal Guy

22\. Cade- The Lumberjack

23\. Camille- The Babysitter

24\. Carter- The Football Player

25\. Cassandra- The Hollywood Star

26\. Cecil- The Farmer

27\. Cecilia- The Gothic Girl

28\. CJ- The Thespian

29\. Cole- The "Animal" Boy

30\. Connor- The Punk Rocker

31\. Crystal- The Librarian

32\. Daniela- The Fairytale Princess

33\. Daniel- The Sailor

34\. Damien- The Spy

35\. Denise- The Fitness Instructor

36\. Dennis- The Dog Show Winner

37\. DJ- The DJ

38\. Ellen- The Animal Control

39\. Ellie- The Female Lifeguard

40\. Elliot- The Paintballer

41\. Evan- The Pizza Delivery Guy

42\. Ethan- The Rock Star

43\. Fiona- The Scientist

44\. Garrett- The Saxophone Player

45\. Gene- The Boxer

46\. Grant- The Sleepy Guy

47\. Harriet- The Cheerleader

48\. Hayes- The Kid from the Block

49\. Henry- The Race Car Driver

50\. Ike- The Baseball Player

-commercials-

51\. Iris- The Normal Girl

52\. Issy- The Manipulative Fortune Teller

53\. Jack- The Sad One

54\. Joseph- The Police Officer

55\. Jonathan- The Battler Boy

56\. Kenny- The Funny Jokester

57\. Kelsey- The Diner Waitress

58\. Kevin- The Mountain Climber

59\. Kyle- The Guy with a Temper

60\. Lucas- The Dino Hunter

-commercials, again-

61\. Leo- The Joker

62\. Logan- The AR Fan

63\. Mark- The Scary Bulky Bully

64\. Marcy- The Brainiac

65\. Max- The Jock

66\. Nathan- The Collector

67\. Nick- The Surfer

68\. Oswald- The Pirate

69\. Olivia- The Paleontologist

70\. Peter- The Wannabe Superhero

-commercials, again again-

71\. Quinn- The Jinx

72\. Randy- The Misunderstood Twin

73\. Robert- The Inventor

74\. Sean (pronounced 'seen')- The Coward

75\. Seth- The Risk Taker

76\. Stanley- The Clumsy Guy

77\. Tracy- The CIT

78\. Teresa- The Lion Tamer

79\. Thomas- The Underestimated

80\. Vincent- The Medical Guy

81\. Yvette- The Drama Queen

* * *

81 contestants! That's a lot (So much that I can't introduced them without three things of commercials!)

 **The Luxurious Lions (Aaron, AJ, Teresa, Yvette, Peter, Thomas, Tracy, Quinn, Randy)**

 **The Dangerous Dogs (Harriet, Fiona, Ellen, Olivia, Sean, Seth, Stanley, Vincent, Robert)**

 **The Fiery Flamingos (Grant, Gene, Nathan, Nick, Adrien, Apple, Kelsey, Ally, Ashley)**

 **The Cunning Cats (Cassandra, Amy, Iris, Issy, Avery, Axel, Mark, Kevin, Cade)**

 **The Bloodthirsty Bats (Evan, Ethan, DJ, Bergin, Ben, Crystal, Denise, Damien, Daniel)**

 **The Generous Gators (Max, Ellie, Adam, Aidan, Arthur, Hayes, Cecilia, Cecil, Marcy)**

 **The Clumsy Chickens (Hayes, Kyle, Lucas, Henry, Jonathan, Leo, Logan, Kenny, Elliot)**

 **The Fighting Gladiators (Joseph, Jack, Connor, Cole, Daniela, Andrew, Austin, Barry, Brent)**

 **The Devious Giants (Garrett, Billy, Carter, Brent, Brendan, Anthony, Camille, Dennis, Oswald)**

* * *

COUPLES

It's forever a surprise...

* * *

Reasons why some are eliminated

I added this because some of these guys are eliminated because of injury, or a family member's funeral, or they lost interest so they quit, or they were offered to join a new show or get an early career, or the votes were rigged, but there are multiple reasons. Here are the most serious reasons (RANKINGS NOT DECIDED YET!)

 **Cole- Gains a mental problem so he needs to be evacuated**

 **Kyle- Is given a concussion**

 **Billy- Offered job as author**

 **Carter- Offered job as football player**

 **Leo- Family member's funeral**

 **Jack- Generally quits for unknown reason**

* * *

Also... THIS IS MY 10TH FANFIC! CELEBRATE!

Also, I have some very depressing news.

My CATCF fanfic (the one currently up) I will no longer be working on, it's been on Hiatus for too long. If anyone wants to continue it, feel free. But I have Revenge of the SYOC and Wild Drama Island and Total Drama Extreme Awesomeness, along with Total Survivor Island (which you should totally check out by the way, and send in a character), and The Unfortunate Newbies, along with Super Smash SYOC and Ridonculous Race Revised (My One-Shot of Ethan is complete- that's why it's called a One-Shot!) so it'd be too much to continue working on, so it is up for adoption. So this would biologically be my 9th fanfic, since that one is up for sale.

My B-Day is coming up. Just saying.

Those 6 listed above in the "Reasons why they are eliminated" section, those are the only ones I know will be eliminated for a special reason right now. A host named Max? Let's hope it isn't TDPI Max.. (it isn't)

But anyway, I shall do the introductions of the characters and the challenge in different chapters. It'd be too much but I might make it work to make every contestant be introduced and the challenge in one chapter. It really depends, but I won't give all of them a line, because, wait, I might, IDK. It depends, like I said.

Again I wish I could do more on my CATCF fanfic but with my schedule and all... it would be too much, please understand.

* * *

So, let me know who you're rooting for in the reviews, and feel free to criticize me for having 81 contestants, and for making Chris cohost!

#GirlPower54


End file.
